This invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting device using backswing booster means. More particularly the invention relates to a combination of a discharge lamp or lamps and a backswing booster as a compact and small rapid type and/or preheat type lamp operating apparatus.
In recent years various types of discharge lamp operating devices employing solid state circuits have been developed. One of these devices uses a voltage booster applying a backswing voltage for starting a discharge lamp as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,037. Such known starter comprises mainly a first oscillation circuit having a power source, a linear inductor and a capacitor connected in series, a second oscillation circuit connected across the capacitor and having a saturable nonlinear inductor and a thyristor type voltage-responsive switching element connected in series, and a third oscillation circuit comprising the nonlinear inductor and its distributed capacity. The discharge lamp is connected across the capacitor. An oscillation voltage generated across the capacitor is so high for starting the discharge lamp that a conventional grow starter may be substituted. As the power source, a d.c. or an a.c. source may be employed. Where the discharge lamp is of the hot-cathode type which has a pair of filaments serving as discharge electrodes, the filaments are generally connected in series with the first oscillation circuit and/or with the second oscillation circuit for quickly heating the filaments.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,037 does not relate to a power source circuit including the power source and a ballast for the lamp operation, so that the conventional choke coil of the glow starter is continuously used as a ballast. This reference does not provide any teaching regarding a solid state starter nor regarding the economical aspect of miniature lighting devices for operating a discharge lamp or lamps.